charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Again, Part 2
struggles with the fact that she is a witch]] Charmed Again Part 2 is the 68th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 4 :Episode No. 2 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By Mel Damski :Production No. :Original Airdate October 4, 2001 Guest Starring * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * Jordan Bridges as Shane * Yancey Arias as Cortez * Krista Allen as The Oracle * Ben Guillory as The Source * Wendy Phillips as Sister Agnes * Bobby Preston as Grisanti Son * Kim Little as Carol Grisanti * Benjamin Parrillo as Jake Grisanti Plot Shax has failed to kill Paige, but the Oracle tells him that he can turn her to evil within 48 hours. To that end, he goes to Shane, still in the hospital, and possesses him. Darryl comes to the manor, asking after Cortez. Cole shimmers in, and after blasting a couple of bounty hunters, tells that he found Cortez. He also says that he heard gargoyles and that the Source might be out and about. Shane goes to Paige's apartment, and her parakeet seems oddly agitated. Shane mentions the case that Paige is working on, regarding a small boy and an abusive father. Cole and Leo find Cortez about to fall into a lava pit. Leo demands that Cortez keep quiet about the Halliwells, and then orbs him back to San Francisco. The Source leaves Shane's body and possesses the abusive father. Meanwhile, Paige is asking after the church she was placed, and argues with her boss. She is worried about the boy. The boss leaves the boy with his father, and Paige walks out and heads for the church. Paige finds Sister Agnes, who placed her for adoption. Sister Agnes tells Paige of her birth parents and her adoption, and shows her blanket in which she was wrapped, showing the letter P. Her mother had requested that her name begin with P. Piper has also found the church where Paige was left. She and Phoebe find Paige there and Piper freezes Sister Agnes. Paige walks away angrily, but her sisters tell her that she has a power. Phoebe tells Paige of Prue's power and tries to get her to use it. Paige fails at first, but then inadvertently orbs a large candle into her hand. The Source has again possessed Shane and tries to enter the church, but a gargoyle repels him. He falls down in front of the door, but Paige goes to him and they leave. Shane-as-the-Source blasts Phoebe and Piper as he and Paige walk away. Cortez calls for a surveillance team, but backs off under threat first from Cole and then from Darryl. Phoebe and Piper realize the Source was at the church. Cole tells them that Paige will become evil if she uses her powers for evil within 48 hours. The four search the Book of Shadows; Phoebe calls for "a little help" and the Book opens to a spell that can reveal evil. Phoebe and Piper cast the spell on a pair of sunglasses. Phoebe puts the shades on and they reveal Cole as Belthazor, startling her. The Source, masquerading as Shane, tries to persuade Paige to use her power to kill the abusive father. She ends up smashing a mirror, and later attacks the man, stopping his heart. Phoebe, Piper, Cole and Leo find her, mainly through Cole sensing the Source. Paige won't back down, but Leo orbs her away. The man recovers, and it turns out that it's the mother who's beating their child. The Source finds Cole, stabs him, calls for the Oracle and tells her to bring Phoebe. Prue and Phoebe find Paige and Leo at the manor. The Source again tries to make Paige misuse her power, but when he attacks Phoebe, she turns on him. Paige has now chosen her sisters over the Source. The Source tells what he has done to Cole, and when he sees Cortez with a camcorder, attacks him. The sisters and Leo find Cole. Leo can only heal his humn half, but Paige offers to use her power as well. Together, the two heal Cole. Cortez goes to Darryl and hands over the tape from the camcorder, ending his pursuit of the sisters. The sisters meet at P3, Paige now joining them. They go to the attic and read the summoning spell; Paige and her mother meet for the first time. Featured Music After opening credits: Stevie Nicks, "I Miss You" Power Usage * The Source / Flames In / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Source / Flames Out / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Source / Flames In / Himself / Hospital * The Source / Possess / Shane / Hospital * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Cole creates an Energy Ball in his hand. * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Lightning Bolt / Cole / Manor * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Manor * Leo can not sense novice witches. * The Source (as Shane) somehow read Paige Matthews' inner thoughts in Paige Matthews' apartment. * "Shane" / Pyrokinesis / Oscar, the bird / Paige Matthews' apartment * "Shane" / Flames Out / Himself / Paige Matthews' apartment * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Purgatory * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Purgatory * Leo / Orbs / Inspector Cortez / Purgatory * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Purgatory * The Source / Flames In / Himself / South Bay Social Services Bathroom * The Source / Possess / Jake Grisanti / South Bay Social Services Bathroom * "Jake Grisanti" / Pyrokinesis / Old Man / South Bay Social Services Bathroom * The Source / Possess / Shane / South Bay Social Services Bathroom * Piper / Freeze / Sister Agnes / Church * Paige Matthews / TK-Orb / Candle / Church * "Shane" / Flames In / Himself / Outside Church * "Shane" talks to The Oracle who is in a different plane than he is. * "Shane" sends a red face TK energy ball at Piper and Phoebe at the Church. * "Shane" telepathically says, "i'll take care of you" to Paige in her bathroom at her apt.. * "Shane" lures Paige Matthews to use her power. Telepahty and some visual projection perhaps? He makes images come out of the mirror in her bathroom at her apt. * Paige Matthews destroys the mirror. * Paige Matthew tries to call for Jake Grisanti's heart outside South Bay Social Services. * Leo / Orb / Paige Matthews / Outside South Bay Social Services * "Shane" / Super Speed / Himself / Outside South Bay Social Services * "Shane" / Flames Out / Himself / Outside South Bay Social Services * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Outside South Bay Social Services * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Outside * "Shane" uses that inner thought power on Cole outside. * "Shane" / Flames Out / Himself / Outside * Paige Matthews / TK- Orb / "Jake Grisanti"'s heart / Outside * Paige Matthews / TK- Orb / Knife / Manor * Paige Matthews / TK-Orb / Lamp / Manor * "Shane" messes with the lights in the manor. * "Shane" / TK / Piper / Manor * "Shane" sends another red energy ball at Phoebe in the Manor. * Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Manor : (She's able to project herself in certain directions) * "Shane" / Flames Out / Himself / Manor * "Shane" / Flames In / Himself / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / "Shane" / Manor * "Shane" / Reconstitute / Himself / Manor * "Shane" / Shapeshifts / "Mr. Cowan" / Manor * "Mr. Cowan" / Shapeshifts / "Carol Grisanti" / Manor * "Carol Grisanti" / Shapeshifts / Grisanti Son / Manor * "Grisanti Son" / Electrocutes and TK / Phoebe / Manor * "Grisanti Son" / Shapeshifts / "Shane" / Manor * The Source / Dispossess / Shane / Manor * The Source sends another Red energy ball at Inspector Cortez in the manor. * The Source / Flames Out / Himself / Manor * Leo / Heals / Inspector Cortez / Manor * Piper / Freezes / Cole / Outside * Leo and Paige Matthews / Heal / Cole / Outside Spells #Piper and Phoebe casts the Enchantment Spell on a pair of sunglasses. #Piper and Phoebe cast the To Conjure a Ghost spell to conjure Patty. Enchantment Spell :Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, '' :''Allow this witch to use therein, '' :''So she can reveal the evil within. To Summon the Dead ::Light five blue candles in a pentagram and recite: :Here these words. :Hear my cry :Spirit from the other side :Come to me, :I summon thee. :Cross now the Great Divide. Book of Shadows # Enchantment Spell # To Summon the Dead Enchantment Spell :Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she can reveal the evil within. Evils # The Source # The Oracle # Demon Bounty Hunter #1, vanquished by Cole. Witches-Whitelighters # Paige Matthews, owned a bird named Oscar; nothing gets under her skin more than abusive dads; has an Uncle Dave and Aunt Julie (who suffered a knee injury); Patty and Sam left her at a Church to a nun named Sister Agnes; born August 2, 1977; Portero Ave. Police Officers # Inspector Cortez, after being healed from an attack from the Source he changes his attitude and decides not to expose the sisters. Innocents # Jake Grisanti, possessed by the Source to upset Paige to use her powers for evil; Notes * Despite the initial original broadcast of Charmed Again being a two-hour episode, there also is a two-part version which was used in certain countries and is used in distribution. Magical * Gargoyles ward off evil. Window of Opportunity * When a nascent witch hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil there is a 48-hour window to sway her. "The great flaw in the grand design." Quotes :Leo: What do you mean? Where'd you put him? (Cole gestures below him.) :Phoebe: In the basement? :Piper: No. I think he means a little bit further down than that. Patty & Sam Back Story :Bright white lights fell in a swirl from the vaulted roof as Sam and Patty orbed into the Church. A bundled newborn baby was clutched in Patty's arms as Sam wrapped his around Patty. The two looked down the aisle and saw a young brunette nun staring wide-eyed back at them. She clutched her cross pendant in her hand as she whispered the words, "Oh my Lord." :Patty sobbed as the words "help us," escaped her breath. :Tears fell down Sam and Patty's faces and the nun rushed to assist them at their side. :"What can I do," Sister Agnes asked. :Sam looked down at the baby girl and wiped away a tear. With his face stricken with grief he forced out, "She's in danger." :The nun's eyes were still wide and she rubbed her necklace in between her fingers again. "What kind of danger?" :"Great danger. We have no other choice and no other way to protect her," Patty continued to cry. "Please help." :"What does she need? What can I do?" :The couple looked at each other and said, "A home. A good home. A safe home." :Believing that two angels were standing right in front of her, Sister Agnes nodded her head and replied, "Of course." :She walked closer to the parents and held out her arms for their baby. Patty didn't move. :"Patty, let go," Sam urged. "We need to leave." :"Sam, I will miss her every single day of my life. I love you baby girl," Patty said as she handed over the baby into the nun's arms. Once her arms were free, Patty began to panic and the whole room froze. Every candle flame was motionless as Sam and Sister Agnes stood petrified. The nun was staring down at the baby who started to cry. :Patty looked at Sam and motioned towards him to reverse her power. :A little surprised to have been frozen Sam questioned, "Patty what are you doing?" :"Sam, I'm having second thoughts, this couldn't be too bad!" :"What part of 'unspeakable wrath' isn't bad," Sam pleaded. "Patty I know how you feel, I will miss her too, but this is our only option." :Sam wrapped his arms around Patty again and the room unfroze as Sister Agnes stared back up to the couple. She looked at the blanket around the baby and noticed the purple 'P.' :"What does the P stand for," the nun asked. :"Her name, it must start with a P, that's my only request," Patty answered. "And to save her blanket for when she comes back looking." :"Yes and please keep our secret," Sam begged as he held Patty's hand. "Just until she comes back." :The nun smiled back down at the crying baby and when she went to face the couple they were already gone. 402